villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Regina and Floyd
Regina and Floyd are the main antagonists of the 1993 family sequel Beethoven's 2nd (more specifically Regina is the main antagonist while Floyd is the secondary). Regina is a selfish, vindictive and nasty woman with an extremely ill temper and her boyfriend Floyd is an arrogant and greedy jerk. Their main goal is to steal Missy and the puppies to finalize her divorce with Brillo and kidnap the Newton's dog Beethoven. They were portrayed by Debi Mazar (who also portrayed Spice in Batman Forever) and the late Chris Penn (who also portrayed Eddie Pulaski in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). Biography Regina was a selfish, vindictive, bad-tempered woman who sought out a large sum of money ($50,000) from her ex-husband Brillo and took custody of Missy, a female St Bernard - though she had little care for her and planned on giving her back to her husband once the settlement was complete. However due to a fateful meeting between a lovestruck Beethoven and Missy a litter of puppies entered the mix - Regina was angered by the puppies and claimed them all despite the fact she simply wished to dispose of them (even if it meant killing them). However the three Newton children (who owned Beethoven) took it upon themselves to rescue the puppies and kept them safe at their home (hiding them from George) - Regina was angered at the puppies disappearance and sought revenge. Later in the film Regina (now accompanied by her new boyfriend Floyd) attends the same fair at the mountains as the Newtons happen to be at and manages to steal back the puppies, however Missy, alongside Beethoven, manages to escape into the wilderness not far from the fair and Regina and Floyd pursue - followed by the Newtons. When the Newtons catch up with the pair Floyd threatens to toss the puppies off a cliff and George tells him that things don't need to get ugly - at which point Floyd tells George that he ain't seen ugly. with physical violence, he pokes him on the chest with a stick, prompting Beethoven to ram it into Floyd's crotch in retaliation, causing him to lose balance as he falls off the cliff. Regina grabs his hand and ends up falling alongside him. Amazingly the pair survived the fall, landing in a pool of mud - which proceeded to break off, tossing the two into a river and they are swept away into the distance as they argue over their plan (as a result to this, Regina changes her mind and yells at the Newtons, "Take your stinkin' puppies and stuff it!") Later it is revealed that Missy has been returned to her owner and Regina has lost her claim - gaining none of the money she had sought. What happened to Floyd is unknown, but he presumably put his foot down and broke up with Regina as it shows she treated him almost the same way she does with Missy. It is assumed that Regina was arrested after this by Brillo who probably angrily disowns her for her crimes against the Newtons and animal cruelty. Gallery Regina's evil stare.jpg|Regina's evil stare while telling Ted and Emily that she and Floyd will take their dog Beethoven and will never see him again. Floyd poke George.jpg|Floyd pokes George Newton with a stick. Beethoven knocks Regina and Floyd over cliff.jpg|Beethoven charges into Regina and Floyd, causing them to lose their balance and off the cliff. Regina and Floyd in mud.jpg|Regina and Floyd land in a pool of mud. Regina and Floyd's defeat.jpg|Regina and Floyd swept away by the current. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Greedy Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dimwits Category:One-Shot